Jacks New Girl
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Jack has a new girl but it's not what Sam thinks...Bad language and bad spelling ensue. Please reviewxxx


Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters are not mine etc, so on and so forth...  
  
Summary: Jack gets a girl but its not what Sam thinks... Be warned of swearing and general bad language, and bad spelling sorry! Feedback is nice xxx  
  
Jack's New Girl.  
  
Sam was having a good day, okay so it was a day like any other normal day that didn't involve the Goa'uld taking over the planet or any teams being infected by a deadly virus, this in Sam's mind equalled a good day.  
  
She was on her way to find Daniel and ask him where the love of her life was, although not in those words. She didn't know if Daniel knew about her love towards their CO, sure he was a very intelligent man, he just wasn't known for seeing things that others found obvious. Sam knew it was obvious, Janet had often told her it was obvious; the 1000watt smiles, the flirting, but Sam didn't give a flying fu-fart what was obvious!  
  
Walking towards Daniel's door she could hear voices coming from inside, two voices, two male voices, one Daniel voice and one...Jack! She was about to knock on the door when she heard something that made her freeze.  
  
"...Last night, you have to meet her Danny, she's amazing." There was a pause and a rustle of clothes. "Look, isn't she the most beautiful lady you have ever seen."  
  
Sam was devastated; Jack had a girlfriend? That wasn't right, they were supposed to deny their love for each other, quit their job and get married. He wasn't allowed to have a girlfriend! Didn't he love her? She decided to calm down-it was obviously some misunderstanding-and continue to listen to the conversation.  
  
"She is pretty adorable." Damn you Daniel! You were supposed to be Sam's friend.  
  
"I'm taking her to see Cassie tonight."  
  
"Does Janet know about this?" Good thinking Daniel, Janet was bound to give the Colonel a piece of her mind.  
  
"No, I'll go see her after. I'm sure it will be fine. After all, she is going to be around for a while."  
  
A while? A while! Does this mean Jack loves this woman? Sam was angry now, just the other day Jack was flirting with her and now he has a girlfriend. Does that man have any self-respect?  
  
"What are you going to tell Sam?"  
  
"Nothing yet. I'll have to make sure Janet doesn't tell her, or Cassie. You can tell Teal'c but you are not allowed to tell Sam." The Colonel warned.  
  
"Okay, but you won't be able to hide her for long. What about our team night tomorrow?"  
  
"Well Sam will find out then, but not till then you hear?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"You know, I think I love her." She heard him sigh. Who, her or the other woman?  
  
"Well by the look on your face I'd say you did."  
  
"She's so beautiful and funny, she's quite clumsy at times. We were up all night watching the Simpson marathon and she went into the kitchen and ended up knocking the bin over-you should have seen the look on her face."  
  
"Sounds like a klutz to me." Sam muttered and stalked off in the opposite direction, not before she heard Jack mention Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy? That's Sam's pet name! How dare you Jack O'Neill! You are nothing but an...a two timing, double crossing cheat and a liar!  
  
She was in such a rage she didn't know where she was headed, it was only when she bumped into Janet coming out of her office did she snap out of it.  
  
"Sam honey, what's wrong?" Janet asked steering Sam into her office and sitting her down.  
  
Sam looked up into Janet's warm eyes and let all her emotions and thoughts come out. When Janet had managed to calm her down and hand her a box of tissues did Janet get the general drift of the problem.  
  
"So Jack has a girlfriend?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Oh honey, don't you worry. When he brings her round to my place tonight to meet Cassie I'll give her the third degree, make sure she knows who she's getting herself involved with." Janet grinned. "Failing that I will confront the man himself with my largest needles."  
  
"Thank you Janet." Sam smiled giving her friend a hug. "You're a life saver."  
  
"Literally. Now you go back to your office and act like nothing has happened. I'll phone you tonight."  
  
Sam left Janet's office feeling much better, her day was now officially crap but at least she now had a source on the inside.  
  
The next day Sam was pissed, first of all Janet hadn't phoned her the night before so Sam wasn't going to phone Janet because she would look desperate and Sam wasn't desperate-just pissed. Secondly Jack had phoned asking if she was still able to come to the teams once a month get together at Jacks place because he had someone she just had to meet. Bastard!  
  
She got through the day without much hassle, she was cold and snappy to everyone, eventually one of the scientists had pinned a notice to her door warning people to keep away for their own safety. This was why Daniel, Teal'c and Janet had kept away-at least Janet knew why she was so mad. Jack on the other hand was always one for danger, a regular flyboy.  
  
As soon as he stepped foot in to Sam's lab he regretted it.  
  
"Hey Carter!" He chirped. How could he be so chirpy? How could he be so inconsiderate? Mind you, he was a man. Bloody men! Maybe she should become a lesbian-nah, never really fancied women. Nun-nah, celibacy really wouldn't work anymore.  
  
"Carter?" Damn him breaking her concentration!  
  
"Sir?" She answered coldly.  
  
"What's up, you seem..."  
  
"Seem what Sir?"  
  
"Angry, tense, lost in thought...its not good to pent up anger, you could get an ulcer."  
  
Was that supposed to be funny? That was not funny. Doesn't he notice that it's him she's angry with? She thought his dumbness was an act. Bloody hell!  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you tonight...I will see you tonight won't I?" He asked somewhat anxiously.  
  
"Sure, seven as usual?" Least she could confront him then away from the SGC grapevines.  
  
"Yep, seven as usual." He walked out of the room then popped his head back round the doorframe. "Oh and Carter, smile."  
  
Bloody man! How can she smile when he is practically having an affair? Sam grunted and got out a pen and paper, she was going to write out a list of things she wanted to say to that man that she couldn't say to his face because of their respective jobs. That would get rid of some of her anger at least...  
  
In her car on her way to his house she kept making a mental note of more things she would like to tell him.  
  
Number 157: My name is Sam you idiot not CARTER!!!  
  
Number 172: How the hell did you get to the position of Colonel? Don't you need to be able to read the people around you and know what's going on?  
  
Number 189: I do not think your sarcastic jokes are funny and will not ever smile again!!!  
  
She pulled up outside Jack's house behind Daniel's car, got out and slammed her door. She composed her self and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Daniel answered and grinned.  
  
"Hey Sam." Why did she get the feeling he was too smiley-it was a bit unnerving. Something was afoot.  
  
"Hey Daniel." Sam made the effort to smile even though he was in league with the devil, or Jack as he was formally known.  
  
She stepped into the house that she had longed to live in for so long- notice the past bloody tense. She looked around expecting to see a long legged model sitting laughing at one of Jack's crap jokes, but there was just Teal'c sitting in the armchair. Jack was nowhere to be found, probably in the kitchen with his new girlfriend.  
  
Daniel offered to get her a beer and disappeared into the kitchen leaving her standing in the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat down smiling at Teal'c, he possibly didn't know about this whole thing. Then again you never know with Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c excused himself to go to the toilet an she was left alone. Did no one care?  
  
Suddenly a small golden colour appeared around the corner, the colour moved closer and stumbled into the room. It was the most adorable puppy Sam had ever seen. The dog scampered into the room sliding on the laminate floor before barking in delight at the new person with new smells. Sam lifted the golden retriever puppy onto her lap and cuddled her, a glint on its collar caught Sam's eye, upon further exploration Sam found a golden ring with a small blue diamond incrusted into it. There was a note attached.  
  
"Dorothy,  
  
I know this might seem forward but I love you, marry me?  
  
Love always,  
  
Scarecrow xxx"  
  
Sam gasped. OMG, OMG!!! Her heart was racing and her mind was going fuzzy. Bloody hell! Did he just propose, to me? She flipped the card over there was more writing.  
  
"I named the dog Toto-she's for you."  
  
A cough told Sam Jack was standing by the door. Sam couldn't move, hell she could hardly breath! All the bad thoughts were no longer in her mind, all she could see was Jack.  
  
"Well?" He asked nervously.  
  
"So...so you were talking about Toto?" She managed to stutter.  
  
"When?"  
  
"To Daniel yesterday, in his office?"  
  
"You heard that? Oh, yeah. What'd you think I meant?" He said sitting on the couch next to her letting the puppy like his hands.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Sam said flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.  
  
The dog barked and wagged its tail so Jack pulled away and laughed. "So that's a yes?"  
  
"Sometimes Jack O'Neill, you are so dumb." She leant in for another more passionate kiss.  
  
Toto jumped off the couch and curled up in a ball in the corner of the room falling asleep.  
  
"What about Daniel and Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"What about them? Oh, I sent them home; well Daniel said he and Teal'c were needed elsewhere so they aren't here. And I am not that dumb," He grinned and tapped her on the nose. "I am smart enough to resign and go after the woman I love, and I managed to get a dog-what more could a guy ask for?"  
  
"So I won't see you around the SGC?" Sam pouted.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I negotiated a civilian consultancy job with the President and you are now the proud owner of SG1 future Mrs O'Neill."  
  
"Well Jack, why don't we take this to the bedroom?" She winked then seductively walked out of the room.  
  
At long bloody last!  
  
The End 


End file.
